The present embodiments relate to an article of footwear, and in particular to an article of footwear that provides dynamic support and stability as the wearer engages in a particular athletic or recreational activity
Typical athletic shoes have two major components, an upper that provides the enclosure for receiving the foot, and a sole secured to the upper. The upper is generally adjustable using laces or other fastening means to secure the shoe properly to the foot, and the sole has the primary contact with the playing surface. The primary functions of the upper are to provide protection, stability and support to the wearer's foot tailored to the particular activity the wearer is engaged in, while maintaining an appropriate level of comfort.